Give Me Everything
by rizzles-4-lyf
Summary: Maura and Janes special day has arrived! Quick one shot to kill my boredom. Pre-established Rizzles!


Jane had never been so nervous. She was usually extremely good at keeping her emotions in check; but not today. Today she was nothing but a bundle of nerves, and she hated how vulnerable and emotional it made her feel. She wasn't used to being anxious or emotional; yet here she sat with her youngest brother's hand resting on her thigh in the most supportive manner he could.

"You look really nice." Tommys voice came from beside her, making a small smile play on Janes lips involuntarily. He could sense how nervous his sister was and was coming up with nothing to help calm her. He wished more than ever that it was Frankie sitting here rather than him. The silence that followed his words echoed in Janes head as she thought back over the past year.

_Maura was a wreck. She sat with her knees bopping up and down expectantly, her left thumb nail caught between her teeth as she gnawed away nervously. She could hear her sister talking; but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't focus on her words. Her head was swimming with thoughts as Angela played with her hair lightly. _

"Do you want me to go get Frankie?" Tommy asked, making Jane turn to look at him, understanding just how uncomfortable her silence and anxiety was making her little brother.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm glad you're here." She whispered, leaning close enough to him to press her lips to his cheek, chuckling as she wiped of the mark her light red lipstick had left on his otherwise perfect skin.

"I know what will calm you down." Tommy said excitedly before he ran out of the room, leaving Jane alone with nothing but her thoughts. She immediately thought of Maura. She wondered what she was doing. It was strange; being in the same building for the same reason but not sitting beside her; not holding her hand. She frowned, praying Tommy would hurry back and save her from her thoughts. "There she is." Tommy said quietly, as if on cue, as he entered the room with Janes two year old nephew in his arms. Jane felt her heart melt; her brother knew her through and through.

"Pretty." TJ commented as he reached for her, his hands instantly going to touch her red lips. This was the first time in his short life he had seen her in makeup; so his interest made sense. Jane held his body close to her chest, letting his quiet breathing calm her down as much as possible.

"_How much longer?" Maura asked impatiently, chewing on the inside of her mouth when she had finished speaking. Cailyn rolled her eyes, moving to kneel in front of her much older sister. The younger girl took her sisters hands in her own, giving them a gentle squeeze, forcing Maura to make eye contact with her._

"_Everything is going to be perfect." Cailyn told her as if she had already experienced the day. Maura forced the best smile she could, nodding slowly at her words. "Do you want me to go get her?" Cailyn offered, Mauras eyes bulging as she nodded, leaning forward and pulling her into a tight hug._

"Oh god." Jane took a deep breath as she stood alone in the garden, trying desperately to stop her hands from shaking. Her head was swimming with too many thoughts; the day was going to fast but not fast enough all at once. She was snapped from her thoughts by the sound of high heels clicking on the ground behind her. Her swallowed the lump in her throat; took one more deep breath, and turned around.

"Hi." Maura whispered, tears beginning to fall the second she laid eyes on Jane standing before her in her fitted casual tuxedo. Janes eyes were wide, her mouth open slightly as she shook her head, looking Maura directly in the eye. Maura had all of her hair pulled away from her face, two braids on either side of her head holding all of her hair back. She wore bright red lipstick and had a hint of silver eyeliner on.

"I…" Jane couldn't fathom what she was feeling as her eyes moved down Mauras body, dressed elegantly in the most beautiful wedding dress Jane had ever seen. "You look…" She still couldn't finish her sentence as Maura closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around Janes shoulders and squeezing her tightly.

"You look so beautiful." Maura told her, giggling at herself as she wiped tears away, pulling back to admire her girlfriend. Jane stood before her in a tan vest and pants, her long sleeved shirt folded up to her elbows. She had a pastel red and white striped tie on and looked better than any man would have in the same thing.

"Look at you." Jane said quietly, her mouth so dry she was surprised she could get any words out at all. Jane shook her head in amazement as she took in the silk dress Maura wore. The empire waisted gown hugged her figure incredibly, and the train the fell behind her made her look so elegant. She was flawless; as usual.

"We're getting married today." Maura pointed out; and that was enough to bring Jane to tears. Maura instinctively wanted to comment on her makeup; but decided to let Jane have her emotional moment before they were in front of all their family and friends.

"I love you." Jane whispered, lifting her head to look Maura in the eye. Maura nodded; knowing she didn't need to respond verbally; Jane was more than aware of how she felt about her. "You're going to die when you see TJ in his suit." Jane laughed, causing Maura to make excited squealing noises.

"Are you ready to be my wife?" Maura asked, nodding toward the area where they were set to be wed. Jane took a deep breath and nodded, taking one of Mauras hands and bringing it to her lips, pressing a feather light kiss to the back of her hand.

"Let's get married."


End file.
